


Back Home

by Ryzaphelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzaphelle/pseuds/Ryzaphelle
Summary: Lance has finally returned home, but not everything is as it seems.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry :(

The sky was bright blue.

A faint spring breeze blew by, disturbing Lance’s hair slightly as he stood in the driveway. It was big enough for two cars, but one was missing. Dad must be at work, he thought.

In the patch of grass to his left were scattered toys; hula hoops, bouncy balls, a swing set, and a car. He wondered why no children were playing with them, but he imagined his younger siblings gathered around a new video game JoJo bought. Lance was surprised Mom hadn’t kicked him out the house yet. What 22 year old did nothing but sit on his ass playing video games all day?

Lance turned when he heard a van pull up against the curb before the house. A delivery guy hopped out the front and went around the back to retrieve a package. He stalked up to Lance and asked, “I got a package for Martha McClain?”

“That’s my mom,” Lance replied and accepted the pad the delivery guy held out, signing his name.

He took the package and watched the delivery guy leave down the quiet neighbourhood road. Only the rustling of leaves was evidence that time hadn’t stopped.

With a deep breath of courage, Lance turned back to the three story house and made his way to the front door; walking up the driveway and slowly stepping up the porch stairs until he came to a stop at the bright red door. When he tested the handle, he found that it was unlocked and he stepped into the entry way, taking off his shoes and placing them beside the rest of his family’s.

Package still in hand, he headed towards the kitchen where he could hear a faint singing. There was no other sound apart from that melodious voice echoing from the kitchen, no creak of the floorboards, no stomping feet from the kids running around upstairs, no death metal music on full volume from Natalie’s room on the second floor. Not even Nana’s snoring could be heard from the living room.

Lance came to a stop in the kitchen doorway and the singing was louder and more clear now that his mother was dancing right before him. Her dark hair was pinned atop her head in a messy bun, flour decorated any part of her that wasn’t covered by her floral yellow dress, contrasting with her dark skin. An apron that depicted an picture of grumpy cat above the text “kiss the cook”  was wrapped around the same slim waist Lance had.

She danced across the tiles, humming - and occasionally singing - along to some music Lance couldn’t hear. Surrounding her, upon every speck of kitchen counter space were cakes; pastries, tarts, cupcakes, eclairs. From the looks of it, she was still baking as a new batch of fairy cakes were in the oven.

Confused, Lance greeted, “ _ Hola, Mama _ . What’s all this?”

Martha continued dancing, but she acknowledged her son at the doorway with a soft, “ _ Hola, mi Hijo _ .” Then she gasped with a big smile, running over to her son. “My package!” She took the parcel from Lance’s hands, beaming down at it. He was only a little taller than her, having inherited most of his mother’s looks.

Placing the brown box on the floor due to lack of counter space, Martha then put on her oven gloves and bent down to open the oven, retrieving the batch of fairy cakes to then place them on the cooling rack. “It’s Nana’s birthday today,” she explained, turning back to Lance. “She’s going to be...” she trailed off, scrunching up her face as she tried to recall Nana’s age. “Old. She’s very old,” she settled.

Lance let the smile bloom on his face.

“So how have you been, space ranger?” Martha asked, leaning against the counter. “Tell me all about being a paladin of Voltron.”

Something twigged in Lance’s brain. “Wait, Mom, how did you-”

But she kept rambling on, “I’m not surprised you left, though. They never really seemed to respect you,  _ mi Hijo _ . And that Shiro, ugh, you could be twice the leader as him.”

“Mom, no, it’s not like that,” Lance defended, taking a wary step back.

Martha picked up the box from the floor and began to unwrap it, ranting as she did so. “It’s awful how they never thought you were a good pilot, either. I’m pretty sure none of them have ever piloted a giant metal lion before. And Hunk! I forgive Hunk, of course, such a nice boy. I remember you two playing at each other’s houses all the time-”

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, eyeing the opened package.

Martha took a helmet from the box, it was blue and white, and the perfect shape for Lance’s head. The helmet to his blue paladin armour. “I hate what they did to you,  _ mi Hijo _ ,” she said, a serious expression crossing her face as she held her hand out to Lance. “Give me your bayard, Lance,” she gently commanded rather than asked.

Lance’s brows lowered and he looked to his hip to see his bayard clipped to his belt. He didn’t know how it got there. His hands went to it, shielding it from her. “No.”

She began slowly stepping towards him, to which Lance stepped back. “You deserve better than this.”

He hit the wall and countered, “I don’t care, Mom. They’re my friends.”

“Real friends don’t treat you like a joke,  _ mi Hijo _ !” she shouted, and her voice changed, gaining more power and more volume. Her skin turned purple, her eyes yellow, and a wicked grin split her features as Lance regarded her with fear.

“Mom!”

The world started bleeding. Colour was drained from Lance’s surroundings like paint running down a canvas as time was frozen. Then the grey world started to crack like stone until it started to fall away, reality crumbling as Lance was helpless.

The the world was nothing more than a swirling grey void as Lance heard voices and he was falling and maybe he was screaming and he felt tears on his cheeks and everything-

Everything...

...was black...

The black began to twinkle.

It winked and blinked as Lance opened his eyes to see the vast expanse of space before him. His back ached and he straightened from his slouched position, finding himself sat in his chair on the bridge. The rest of the room was quiet and there was only the gentle hum of energy as the ship continued its voyage through the starry abyss.

Some would say it was peaceful, but all Lance felt in that moment was the aching pain of loneliness as the memories of his dream came flooding back. He missed his mother above all, missed her hugs, and her smiles, and her cooking, he-

He missed everything about home.

The tears started to fall again. They collected on his chin as he sobbed. He tried to contain the noise for fear that someone would hear him, his hands clasped over his mouth, but the occasional whimper escaped his lips.

All the depressing thoughts he’d kept locked up over the past few months came flooding back and now he couldn’t stop the tears at all.

So he wept for his old life in the light of the faraway stars.

 


End file.
